What're Friends For
by MagePunk
Summary: When Harry's heart gets broken who's there to pick up the pieces? Who other than his best friend Ron Weasley? Mild slash mm situations HR


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or I Turn To You nor, even in my delusions, do I presume to be the people who do. I have nothing valuable so if you sue all you'll get is a big pile of nothing.

b What're Friends For /b

i When I'm lost in the rain,  
In your eyes I know  
I'll find the light to light my way. /i

Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, raven-haired and emerald-eyed, rushed into the Gryffindor common room, his eyes red and puffy and his cheeks wet. It was quite late and the only people in the common room were his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. The two were playing wizard's chess (Hermoine was going out with a valiant struggle) and both looked up when they heard the portrait door open and close.  
Harry was panting as if he had run the length of the Quidditch field. He looked at his best friends and shook his head. "She told me she couldn't see me after what happened with Cedric," He then bolted up the staircase to the boy's dormitories.  
Ron and Hermione exchanged a glance and Ron stood nodding. "I'll tell you what happens later, Hermione," he turned and made his way to the stairs.

i When I'm scared, losing ground,  
When my world is going crazy  
You can turn it all around (yes) /i

When Ron walked into his and Harry's dormitory, Harry's bed curtain was drawn and ragged breathing could be heard coming from within. Ron pulled open the curtain a bit and peered in. the sight within jarred him. Harry was crying openly into his pillow. Ron's heart skipped a beat and all he wanted to do was stop Harry's tears.  
"Harry?" Ron asked tentatively.  
Harry jumped and turned around wiping his face, collecting his composure. He looked at Ron and a scared look crossed his face, dreading what his best friend would say after he was caught pouring his pain onto the pillow in the form of hot tears. "Yes, Ron?"  
"What happened? Was it Cho?" Ron paused, thinking of all the horrendous curses he knew for the Ravenclaw Seeker that broke his best friend's heart. She's going to regret the day she messed with Ronald Weasley's best friend.  
"I was practicing for the Gryffindor/Slytherin match coming up next week and she came a little while after me asking if it was alright for her to practice with me. I said it was fine so we tossed golf-balls for each other to catch. She missed one and we decided to go look for it. The sun was just setting and her hair caught the light just right. She was really pretty then," right then Ron's heart just about stopped and he watched as Harry told the rest of his story trying to hide the hurt he was feeling and at the same time not really knowing what the hurt was about. Harry continued, "I saw the ball and pointed it out. We both went for it and our hands collided as we reached for it. We both looked up and I thought it was the time I was waiting for and . . . and . . ." Harry's eyes glazed over and he closed his eyes to keep himself from crying. "I . . . I kissed her and she pushed me away and she told me that I was too young and that I wasn't her type and it was too soon and that she couldn't date me after what happened with Cedric," Harry looked around with a lost look upon his face. Ron pulled him into a brotherly bear hug.

i And when I'm down you're there  
Pushing me to the top  
You're always there giving me all you've got /i

"She has no clue what she's missing in you. You'll get over her eventually but she will always wonder what she missed, and she will know that what ever it was that it was something good." Ron felt warmth spill onto his shoulder as Harry started to cry.  
After a little while Harry looked up at Ron and smiled, his eyes still bright from crying, "Thanks, Ron"  
"What're friends for?"

i For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend,  
For a love to keep me safe and warm,  
I turn to you. /i

Neither one knew how the hug changed. If they were asked what it had changed into, at that time neither would be able to answer. All they knew was that it changed and they weren't sure whether they liked it or not.  
Harry laid his head on Ron's shoulder and Ron rubbed Harry's back. They had sat like that for a long time when Ron looked down at Harry's face and something just clicked in his head. Later he would never know why he did it, but he kissed him. Oh my God. I just kissed my best friend. I just kissed Harry Potter! I just kissed the freaking boy-who-lived. Those thoughts raced through his mind as he pulled back looking at Harry. Harry's face was frozen in shock.  
"Ron?"  
Ron blushed and looked away, muttering, "Sorry." He got up and started for his bed but was stopped by the hand on his wrist. Ron looked down onto the delicate hand of the Seeker then followed it up to the person who it belonged to. "Harry?"  
Harry got up and kissed Ron on the cheek. Quickly after, he brushed past Ron and went down to the common room to sit by the fire.  
Ron put his hand to his cheek and stood there in that position for a while. Ron felt hot fire emanate from the spot where Harry kissed him and he broke out into a goofy smile laying down on his bed. He closed his eyes happily awaiting the next day. Hoping for the best, but preparing for the worst.

i For someone to lean on  
For a heart I can rely on through anything  
For one who I can turn to /i


End file.
